The present invention relates generally to a video stream control system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for providing a notification in a video stream that a section of the video stream will cause a condition to occur based on biometrics or user preferences and a selection of a type of delivery of the section of the video based on a set of rules and/or user input.
Conventional video stream control techniques consider tagging inappropriate content such as obscene or violent situations for a user. In some prior art techniques of filtering objectionable television programming, offensive language is detected, the audio is muted, and the closed-captioned broadcast signal is modified. The process may include monitoring the closed-captioned signal. Each captioned word is checked against a dictionary of offensive words stored. If an offensive word is detected, the audio is muted for the sentence, and the offensive word is removed from the closed-captioned signal. A suitable word is substituted for the profanity, when appropriate, and the replacement sentence is displayed on the screen in text form.
Other conventional techniques consider altering the content of the tagged scene by blurring the audio of the tagged scene, blurring the video of the tagged scene, and replacing undesired words with desired words in the tagged scene.
Thus, the needs in the art include a video control that does not drastically distort the content such that the user is unable to enjoy the content or at the very least, the user's mood is affected based on the distraction of distorting the content and a video control the content based on the content itself without considering a condition of the user.